


Of 3am Fires Alarms and Hot Neighbours

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble inspired by this AU idea:</p>
<p>"3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of 3am Fires Alarms and Hot Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Got this AU idea for this post on tumblr:
> 
> http://puppetamateur.tumblr.com/post/93292699757/okay-but-consider-these-oh-my-god-im-so-sorry-my

Bucky was woken up rudely at 3am by the screeching of his apartment building’s fire alarm. He buried his face into his pillow and groans, he prays to god that it’s a fault with the alarm and it will stop going off.

After 30 seconds of the horrendous screeching Bucky sighs and resigns himself to the fact he’s going to have to get out of his warm cocoon and go outside. God he hates that fire alarm.

He pulls out some boots and a hoodie in a sleepy amble. As he exits his apartment his ridiculously hot neighbour or as Bucky had dubbed him ‘damn fine shy neighbour’ was coming out of his apartment.

“Hey.” Bucky says friendly.

“Hey.” Damn-Fine-Shy-Neighbour replies and then they shuffle down the stairwell silently together with the rest of the people from the building.

They go to the front of the apartment building where the rest of the occupants are milling around together in a vague crowd.

A wind blows and goes right through Bucky making him shiver, it’s then he realises that he picked up one of his more threadbare hoodies. He rubs his arms and tries to keep warm. When he starts to shiver he shuffles from foot to foot.

Just then he feels a coat be placed onto his shoulder, he startles and swings around.

“Sorry, you just looked cold and I put way too many layers on, so.”

“No its brilliant, thanks.”

“Steve.” Damn-Fine-Shy-Neighbour says.

“Bucky.” Putting his hand out to shake it. “Wanna sit with me?” Bucky asks hum gesturing down to the curb.

“Sure.” Steve answers with a smile that makes Bucky want to tear off all his clothes.

They sit on the curb for the entire time they are waiting to go back in, talking to each other about everything and anything. When they get the all clear they shuffle up to their floor together. They reach their apartment and they linger outside.

“So Steve.” Bucky says but is luckily saved from having to figure out what to say next by Steve swooping in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“We should go for coffee.” Steve says.

“We should totally go for coffee.” Bucky repeats, pulling Steve into another kiss.

“Tomorrow. We should go for coffee tomorrow.” Says Steve smiling against Bucky’s lips.

“Or now, we could have coffee now.” Bucky suggests, kissing Steve again.

“Now is good.” Steve agrees and pulls Bucky into his apartment.

God Bucky loves that fire alarm


End file.
